


Moments for Elio and Oliver

by TeaHouseMoon



Series: All The Words We Didn’t Say [4]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: All The Words We Didn’t Say universe, Elio misses him, Flirting, Oliver and Elio in New York, Oliver on work trips, Phone Call, Pining, Rings, Sex, They love each other, bratty Elio, oliver’s birthday, whiny Elio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Moments from Elio and Oliver’s life together in New York.





	1. A Little Longer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver is away for a week. Elio is in New York, in their apartment, and misses him. 
> 
> Phone call.

October 6th, 1985 

 

 

“Hello?”

“Hey, Elio.”

“Oliver! Hi. Finally. I’ve been waiting for so long.”

“No, you haven’t...”

“Yes, I have. I’ve been sitting here for the past, like. Six hours.”

“It’s 10pm in New York right now. Weren’t you still in school six hours ago?”

“I can’t even remember anymore. It’s been so long.”

“And you said you had Mr Collins’s piano rehearsals you were going to after school.”

“Maybe I didn’t go.”

“Mmh. I’m sure you did.”

“Fine. Fine, I did. But you know what? It was pointless. I couldn’t focus. I couldn’t even hear him. All I had in my head was you.”

“Oh, no.”

“Very funny, Oliver. It wasn’t nice.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Mh.”

“I was thinking about you, too.”

“Were you.”

“Like I do, always. Everywhere. Even when I’m home with you.”

“I wish you were home now.”

“I know, baby. But only three days more. Just a little longer, then I’m back.”

“You’ve been gone for three days already. I’m lonely. It’s quiet. I don’t like sleeping alone.”

“I know...”

“Northwestern doesn’t need you. That seminar doesn’t need you. I need you.”

“They need me, right now.”

“Not like I need you.”

“No. No, you’re right.”

“Then come back?”

“In three days. Nearly there.”

“How can you say that. It’s so long, still.”

“Tell me about your day? How did school go? That new class?”

“I woke up so early. I almost wanted to go for a run, but it was kind of raining. I didn’t like it. So I had a bagel, then left for school.”

“Good to hear you’re remembering to eat.”

“I wore your blue sweater.”

“Good. It keeps you warm.”

“It has your smell. I put my nose in it a lot in class. I was, so distracted...”

“It will smell like you when I come back.”

“I want to sleep in it, to make sure it will.”

“Then... then what did you do?”

“Ugh. I don’t want- I don’t want to talk about that anymore. I want to talk about other things.”

“Baby, I’m not in my room. We don’t have a telephone in our rooms. I’m sorry...”

“Frustrating.”

“I know... I know. I promise I will make this better when I come back. I promise.”

“Mmh.”

“Don’t go and replace me just yet.”

“I would never. You know that.”

“Yeah. I do.”

“I really miss you, Oliver.”

“I miss you too, Elio. So much. I miss your kisses in the morning when you taste of the honey you put in your tea. I miss coming home to you in the evening. I even miss our ratty old couch, as long as you’re curled up on it next to me.”

“I’m sure...I’m sure your room over there is much nicer. Much - much tidier.”

“I don’t care for tidy. I would swap any luxury for five minutes to kiss your mouth, right now.”

“I don’t - I don’t like this.”

“Neither do I. But I will be back in no time. Okay? And I can’t wait.”

“Yes. Okay. Yeah.”

“I’m going to go now. Get some sleep. You should try, too.”

“Yes, I - I’ll try. I love you, Oliver. I love you.”

“I love you, too. I’ll call you tomorrow night, same time. Okay?”

“Okay. I’ll- I’ll be here. Good night, Oliver.”


	2. Both Ridiculous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little moment I wrote some time ago. Thought I’d post it now.

“So, how did it go?”

“How did what go?”

“Your study session, with Stuart.”

“Oh. That. Boring... he hasn’t even read the book. Guess who’s doing most of the project.”

“I’m surprised! Thought he’d try harder, since he wants to impress you so much.”

“What? No, he doesn’t.”

“Ah. You didn’t notice, then.”

“Oliver, what are you talking about?”

“The guy has a crush on you, Elio.”

“No, he doesn’t! Oliver. That’s ridiculous.”

“Not ridiculous. And that’s what’s happening..”

“Oh my god. Stop. You just want to make fun of me.”

“No. Telling the truth.”

“Okay, well. He didn’t impress me.”

“Mmmh.”

“Are you jealous?”

“No, no. Just concerned for the poor Stuart, is all.”

“Really.”

“Really.”

“Okay.”

“I love you.”

“And what was that for?”

“You’re just...Baby. Of course I am jealous of you. You’re perfect. I am jealous of anyone that gets to look at you.”

“Okay. I take that back, it’s not ridiculous. You’re ridiculous.”

“Oh, so this is how it is?”

“No, Oliver, please don’t! No tickling!! Please! I can’t - breathe...”

“Kiss me, and I’ll stop...”

 

———————————————-

 

 

“Carla sure calls you a lot.”

“Carla?”

“Yes, Oliver. Your colleague, Carla.”

“No, I know. I’m saying... really? You want to huff and puff about Carla?”

“I’m not huffing and puffing. Stop trying to kiss me.”

“Goose, come on. Carla, really? She’s 64, and married. She has grandchildren.”

“Uh. So?”

“So, she’s not interested in me.”

“Whatever.”

“Don’t be jealous...”

“I’m not. I was just saying.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.”

“You’re still pouting.”

“No I’m not.”

“It’s okay. You’re lovely when you pout.”

“Well, if Carla calls again you will see me pout a lot more.”

“So... you are jealous, then?”

“I said I’m not.”

“Uh-uh.”

“We are both ridiculous, aren’t we?”

“Yes. Yes we are...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me a comment if you read and like my stories in this universe. Thank you!


	3. It doesn’t mean I don’t remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A letter from Oliver, after a fight.

_My Elio,_

 

_It’s 5 am. My hands are shaking even as I watch you sleep. I’ll be getting ready to leave soon, my taxi’ll be waiting outside, to take me to the airport._

_Leaving for this trip is the last thing I would want to do right now._

_I never wanted to fight with you._

_It isn’t true that I don’t remember. I remember everything. It isn’t true that I don’t listen - I do listen to you._

_If I could prove to you that I remember everything, every single detail; that I pay attention, if I could prove it to you, I would. For now, you will have to believe me. And I wish that you would._

_How can I not remember what we said when we moved in together - that we would talk, that we would listen and talk things out, that we would be brave - if I remember every kiss we’ve shared, every promise we’ve made to each other since the start? I remember your rosy cheeks our first night together. Your lips scarlett and full. That skin, delicate as china under my hands, and just as white, the bite marks on your neck, from me, from my mouth. The nervousness of your precocious lips in our first kiss, compared to them, ripe, swollen; bitten after we made love, that first time._

_Don’t you dare say I don’t remember. I could never forget. You looked beautiful._

_I love you more than my own life but I have to go now, Elio. I know we promised you would come with me in my next trip; it’s unfortunate that it has to happen this week, when you have exams to sit. I’ve apologized already, I will again if you need me to. I know you don’t want to be alone. But I will be back really soon._

_I remember every promise. I remember every time your eyes have twinkled with the certainty that I’ve said yes, that we’ve said yes to each other. I remember you surrendering to me, me to you, every single time we did, even when it was every night during that summer. I remember when you moaned in pleasure and when you cried out in pain, I remember when you’ve pulled me in and when you’ve pushed me away. I could never, ever forget anything about you._

_Let me chide you, this time, my love. Gently, very gently: I love you. I would never want to see you sad. I would never want to leave you behind. If I could, you’d be against my chest, wherever I go, my mouth in your hair and your lips against my heartbeat. This time we can’t, but it doesn’t mean that I forgot our promise and it doesn’t mean that I don’t want to go away with you._

_I am going to kiss you now, and leave this letter on my pillow. When you read it, I will be gone, but I will be thinking of you. It will have to do, until I come back, and we can spend a whole day in this bed, making new memories to add to those I already keep with me._

 

_I love you,_

 

_Oliver_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! :)


	4. Happy birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Oliver’s birthday...

“Hello?”

“Oliver, it’s me. Am I interrupting?”

“No, I’m just in my office on my own.”

“Okay, then... happy birthday amore mio!”

“Aw, Elio. Thank you so much...”

“I won’t sing the embarrassing song. Maybe I’ll sing this evening. Still considering.”

“You silly thing. God. I’ve been thinking about you all day. Not that I usually don’t, but... Elio. I’m - speechless.”

“Do you like it? Is it okay? I was so nervous.”

“I love it, baby.”

“I was really nervous, I mean I know you wear rings, and we talked about these ones and we - we said we could, but I just thought...”

“It’s perfect. It’s perfect, baby.”

“Oh. Good. Good. As long as you like it.”

“I love it. I’m wearing it right now. I love you.”

“I love you too. I love you.”

“Are you done with school for today?”

“I have one more class after lunch, and then I’m done. I hope you’ll be done too, soon? I have, I have booked a table at Asti, and then maybe we can catch a show, or I don’t know, if you’re tired we can - we can do whatever you want...”

“Thank you, Elio. It sounds perfect. Whatever we do. I don’t really mind. As long as I get to kiss you.”

“Yeah, that - that will definitely happen...”

“Good. Then it will be perfect.”

“Okay. Okay. Then I better go. Please finish really soon.”

“I will. And Elio? Are you wearing your ring?”

“No, I left it home this morning, in case - in case you saw me before I left...”

“Good. Because I want to put it on your finger tonight, when we get back. When it’s only you and me.”

“Oh. Okay. Okay.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too. So much. Happy birthday again, Oliver.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... how about that?? :) 
> 
> Ps comments make me happy as usual... xx


	5. What if

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally sort of wrote smut! Whoops... ;)

“If we were in a parallel universe, and if we didn’t live together. Would you still keep in touch with me?”

“Mmm. What?”

“Come on... would you?”

“Are we playing ‘what if’ now?”

“Pleaaaase Oliver. Just answer?”

“I would have found a way to get in touch with you. Yes.”

“Okay. And what if I didn’t write back after that first letter. Would you have written to me again?”

“Probably, yes. It’s one in the morning, Goose. And I thought sex made you tired?”

“Mmmh. Probably?”

“Yes. I would have written to you again.”

“Would you have tried to... woo me?”

“‘Woo’ you?”

“Just go with it.”

“I did try to ‘woo’ you, Elio.”

“Managed, too.”

“Which is why I don’t know where this little game you’re playing is going. No, don’t roll your eyes at me. Punishment will ensue.”

“Punishment, huh?”

“A really long and thorough tickling session. My fingers pushed right into this very sensitive skin of yours on your stomach.”

“No! Not fair.”

“Very fair. Mmmh, come here. Give me a kiss.”

“But what if I went to school somewhere else. Like London. Or Rome. What would you have done?”

“I would have written to you. I would have called you. I would have come visit you and you would have played my chaperone like you did in Crema. Except without the bikes, maybe.”

“But we wouldn’t be living together.”

“We probably would have ended up moving in together at some point anyway. Elio, baby? Why all these questions?”

“Just, questions. I’m just curious. Ah...yeah, keep doing that? Your fingers in my hair, uh, right there. I think I have a knot.”

“Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel insecure...”

“I’m not... I promise, just - just a game. Ah. You can bite down if you want...”

“Do you promise? Remember we said no lies. Not even white ones.”

“Not lying. Not lying...”

“You don’t have to think up scenarios where we are not together to find out if I would fight for you. Now that I know that you want the same...I’d spend the whole day fighting for you. Worshipping you.”

“Oh, Oliver. Oh fuck. Fuck I love your tongue...”

“Head back, baby. I’m going to leave a mark. Help me out.”

“I would... Ah, fuck... I would fight for you too, I hope - I hope you know.”

“You’ve always done it. From day one.”

“I didn’t know what I was doing...”

“You just needed a little guidance. So did I. Suck my fingers, baby. There you go...”

“Will you put them in me while we kiss?”

“See, no guidance needed now...”

“Thought we said that, ah... thought we said we’d go to sleep...”

“Wide awake right now, thanks to a certain gorgeous, stubborn someone who kept asking me questions. Ready, baby?”

“Mmh, yes. Yes...”

“Twice in a couple of hours. Does this count as me worshipping you...?”

“Mmh - oh, fuck - I don’t - I don’t know. Back in Crema we’ve done it all- all night, sometimes - Ah...”

“My beautiful, insatiable Elio. Should have known to expect such an answer, ah... from you...”

 

————

 

“Oliver...”

“Yes, Elio?”

“I’ve had... I’ve had an idea...”

“Oh? Want to share?”

“Not...not now. Too...tired...”

“Really.”

“Yeah... tell you, uh... tomorrow.”

“You rascal...okay. Sweet dreams, baby.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments make me happy! Xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you liked this. They’re still in love, living together in New York... <3
> 
> I wrote this because my depression is acting up again, and wanted to have some fluff with them to think about. 
> 
> Please leave me a comment if you read and liked this! Also, is there anything you’d like to read in this universe? There might be something I haven’t thought of, so I’m curious to know your ideas!
> 
> Thanks as always xxx


End file.
